Life Or Death: Abby's Story: Chapter One
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: Abby's in a life or death situation. The entire team is there, but will she make it through? will new romances sprout from this deathly experience? Abby Ziva? Abby Tony? Abby Gibbs? Abby Palmer? Abby McGee?
1. Chapter 1

Abby moved towards the beeping machine.

"What do you have for me, baby?" Taking out the ballistics from her "baby", she jumped at the sight of Gibbs right behind her.

"Hey Gibbs..!" She casually wiped her forehead. "You're early…" He simply shook the Caff-Pow that was in his hand.

"Whatcha got for me, Abs?" Abby walked over to get the file from her lab table, gripping the edge suddenly.

"Abby?" Gibbs rushed to her side.

"I'm fine.. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I think I have a sore throat or something. Maybe the Caff-Pow is affecting me too much." She attempted to stand up straight, bouncing on her heels, but midway through her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Gibbs caught her, just in time.

"Abby?" He asked. "Abby?"

CHAPTER ONE

"She appears to have a severe form of Streptococcus, in other words strep throat," Ducky said. "But what is puzzling is the fact that she was fine only moments before collapsing." Gibbs nodded, his state of mind obviously grim.

"Now Jethro, I may be wrong. Medial officials are the only ones I trust to get this job correctly done." Gibbs nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Call them," Was all he said, walking out of the Morgue and towards the elevator.

"Now you, Miss Abigail, are not allowed to trouble Jethro anymore. Get better before those darned doctors have away with you," Ducky whispered.

Upstairs in the bullpen though, the mood was much different.

"Tony, when was the last time you cleaned your desk out?" Ziva asked, helping Tony rifle through his many files.

"Well, Zee-vah, that is a very good question." Ziva scowled at Tony for his pronunciation of her name.

"Look, Tony, I am tired of helping you. This is not my problem, and you are obviously a packcat." Ziva leaned over Tony's desk after getting up. Looking him in the face with squinted eyes, she smirked and then returned to her desk.

"Packrat, Ziva." McGee pointed out as he walked into the office carrying coffees.

"Thank you McGee!" Ziva shouted, taking a coffee and typing furiously into her computer.

"So, McGeek, what's up with you?" Tony asked, throwing some paper in his direction.

"DiNozzo. Stop littering. And all three of you, down in the morgue, now," Startled at Gibb's tone, they all got up and headed downstairs. To their surprise, Gibbs took the stairs. Ziva followed, sensing the emergency. DiNozzo and McGee shared a moment where they looked at each other, and then sprinted downstairs after the others.

There were a couple gasps as they saw Abby on the table. Ducky was at her side along with two other doctors. There was an IV and other medical supplies, and a slow beeping of Abby's heartbeat.

"Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and McGee?" One doctor asked. They nodded.

"Well, things aren't looking so hot. Dr. Mallord was right with thinking it was Strep throat, but it was a different type. Pharyngitis, actually. And it seems to be escalating towards Lemiere's Syndrome. We need to get her to ICU very soon." Ziva remained calm, nodding and heading to her side. Gibb's clenched his jaw, gazing at the beautiful daughter-like woman who lay on the table, nearing death. Her skin was paler than usual, her lips losing their red shade. Her hair was in the saddest pig tails they had ever seen. McGee was holding her hand, swallowing nervously. Tony just stood, like Gibbs, quiet and eyes wide.

"_Please, dear God, don't let this happen. Anyone but her. Please," _

The beeping got faster.

Then it got slower.

Then it got faster.

Then it flatlined.

Ziva stepped back, keeping calm. Tony yanked McGee back, and Gibbs pushed the others away. The doctors yelled clear, and the beeping started once more. Then they took a good look at her stats.

"She's slipped into a coma." The doctors told them later. McGee was the only one who really responded. He jumped up, eyes wide, like a deer in headlights. Ziva stood slowly, Tony following her. Gibbs remained sitting, his head between his knees.

"Doctor Doni , what exactly caused this?" Ziva asked.

"The test results have yet to return for Pharyngitis. It's still possible she has a sore throat and the antibiotics simply aren't helping, but the irregular heart beat isn't exactly a good sign." Ziva nodded, sitting down. The seats were cheap, and they all felt as worn as them from pacing all night.

"Now, we need to get in touch with her family. She cannot vouch for what we do surgery wise, so we need someone such as a parent or guardian to fill out the forms. She needs a pacemaker for her heart, which won't be covered by NCIS insurance, I'm afraid." Gibbs stood now, facing the doctor.

"Abby has a younger brother," He said, grabbing the forms and pen from Dr. Doni.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Dr. Doni, I was wondering if I could go and see her?" Tony suddenly asked, interrupting Gibbs.

"Go right ahead. And please, call me Carl." Tony nodded, heading for the room.

Ducky came in a bit later, Palmer trailing behind. McGee left to go get some stuff for Abby, and Ziva stayed by Gibbs side. Tony was with Abby for some time, until finally he left. An hour or so later, he returned with some movies and an old TV. After suffering through them, as they were horrible ones Tony hated, DiNozzo returned to Abby's side.

"Ducky, what do you believe is going on in there?" Ziva asked quietly.

Ducky turned to her sadly, putting down the daily post.

"I believe that our Tony is clinging to Abby due to Kate's death," He whispered. "He lost Kate without any notice. Abby has been close to him as a friend, and I do not believe he would want to waste another second without her."

"So he is doing this out of fear," Ziva concluded.

"No. Out of love." Gibbs said. "Go get McGee. He's taking too long. And some coffee." Ziva got up to leave, and Ducky sat down next to Gibbs.

"She will be fine, Jethro. The odds of it being Lemierre's syndrome are miniscule. And if it is, this is a perfectly fine place to help her."

"Duck, what happens with that syndrome?"

"I say we shall cross that bridge when it comes to us."

"Duck."

"Lemierre's Syndrome is very rare, occurring in only 160 people in 100 years. But as a rare disease it is also quite bad. This seemingly typical strep throat is escalated when the bacteria in the tonsils builds up, until it chips off and forms in the jugular vein. There it causes all sorts of problems when it goes into the lungs, causing deoxygenated blood to travel throughout the body. This means chest pain like a pneumonia. " Ducky said quietly. Gibbs stared at him intently, his blue eyes flashing at every word.

"And..?"

"Jethro, 18 out of 20 people with this disease die in less than a month." Gibbs swore quietly, before returning to his silent vigil.

"_God, if you are there, save her. I don't wish to be responsible for such horrible things again. Please." _

"Mr. Gibbs?" A female voice rang out, waking Jethro up. At first he thought it was Abby, then perhaps Kate. He mumbled coffee, and felt one be pushed into his sleepy hands.

"Mr. Gibbs, my name is Caroline Hauthing, and I'm Miss Sciuto's main nurse. She's waking up." Gibbs stood up quickly, analyzing the young black haired female in front of him. She was short and dressed in scrubs, a kind look upon her face and a round belly.

"How many months?" Ducky asked, appearing out of nowhere it seemed.

"Four, thank you," She smiled again, and led Gibbs and Ducky into Abby's hospital room. Glancing back, Gibbs saw McGee passed out on the couch, Tony sitting in silence while holding his fifth coffee, and Ziva running hand after hand through her hair, as she stood and sat, stood and sat. Gibbs wondered why Ziva was so effected by Abby's illness. She was indeed the emotionless Mossad assassin.

In the room, he saw Abby lying in a simply hospital bed, slightly propped up. She was hooked to a couple IV's, and machines beeped out her status to anyone who was listening. The nurse pulled up two chairs and stood in the back of the room, tending to her log sheets.

"Abs." Gibbs said quietly, taking her hand. Ducky looked solemnly at the young woman, sighing, and then joining the nurse to make sure everything was in order.

"Gibbs..?" Abby's voice was shaky and cracking, but audible.

"I'm right here, Abs." Gibbs squeezed her hand. Abby smiled, her green eyes squinting. Laughing a little, she began to cough. Gibbs stood back as the nurse helped Abby hack and cough until she fell over in pain, the nurse dabbing blood from her lips. Abby suppressed as many coughs as possible, but found it utterly impossible to stop coughing. Ducky left, saying that Gibbs should too. The nurse agreed, saying that it was too hard on him to watch a loved one in pain. Gibbs nodded as he was dragged out the door. Turning around to see her, he saw those glowing green eyes slowly loose color. She coughed even louder, and the laid down peacefully. Gibbs stopped moving. He stopped breathing. He only stood and watched this dark angel die.

But the nurse was ready. The team gathered behind Gibbs to watch what was going on.

CLEAR!

The heartbeat started again, and the nurse signed forms and wheeled her out. Turning to Gibbs as some other attendants took her to operation, she looked him straight in the face.

"She is going to die unless we go this operation. Until her brother is here, you are her legal guardian. Sign here, and you never heard me say this." Gibbs nodded and the papers were whisked off.

"What has happened?" Ziva asked, looking frantic.

Gibbs shrugged and Tony clenched his jaw. McGee stood completely confused, rubbing his eyes. Ducky stepped in to explain.

"Antibiotics hasn't been helping, and she is in the first phase of Lemierre's Syndrome now. Things must get worse before there is a chance of getting better. So before she dies, they are going to attempt to drain the liquid and bacteria from her tonsils, along with analyze the clot in her jugular vein. This should slow down the process so they can try more antibiotics." Ziva nodded, sitting down suddenly. Ducky sat next to her.

"My dear, you seem heavily troubled by this. You are not usually the first to fall victim to such things." Ducky asked.

"She is a friend. I do not enjoy seeing my friends in pain." She responded curtly. Ducky took notice to how she responded much the same way when asked about why she cared so much for Tony. What was truly going on?

Palmer came in then, his arms full of Abby's favorite things. He and McGee decorated her room while Tony got more coffee with Ziva. Ducky went home to pick up everyone's change of clothes from the office, and to contact the Director. They would be taking time off until Abby's condition changed.

Gibbs just sat, watching the word swim by. What would happen to his beloved forensic specialist? He tried to imagine NCIS without her, and closed his eyes on the horrid thought. He had lost many friends; he knew pain more than anyone else. But Abby? It just seemed completely improbable. Inconceivable. Impossible. But yet she was dying.

A few hours later, Abby was returned to her hospital room. They were informed that everything went well and that she will be put back on antibiotics. She would be okay, they said. Unless she got worse, of course.

Ziva asked to see her, alone.

Sitting in that silent room, Ziva took Abby's hand.

"Abby, I know…" she paused. "I know you didn't always like me. We never became such good friends, and I feel.. I feel as though I never even gave our relationship a chance. Perhaps if I had really tried to know you, I would have truly grown to love you like a sister. Or a friend."

"That would have… have been.. nice…" Abby said quietly. A tear landed on Abby's chest as Ziva cried silently.

"I will try though. You are so amazing, with all your little quirks. I never have gotten to tell you that. And your style is unique to you." Ziva whispered.

"And.. and you said.. that you.. didn't love.. love me.. as …" Abby breathed slower then, sleeping again. Ziva kissed her forehead tenderly, feeling the intense heat of her fever mixed with her tears. Wiping her face, she walked out.

"She is asleep now." She said to Gibbs. He nodded, watching as she went to the restroom. Tony stood up, followed by McGee, to go sit in the room with Abby. The nurse was in there shortly to attend to her.

Ducky was at home, getting much needed rest. Palmer was assisting the stand in ME with the autopsies. And Gibbs stood there as usual. Waiting for something to happen.

**well, what did ya think? my life is FUELED by your reviews, and seeing as i haven't got any, well wtf mate. im not gunna stop writing, but if you read this, a review would be appreciated. idk when chapter two will be out. whenever i feel inspired by your THOUSANDS of reviews, i guess XD **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Abby spent the night with a 103.5 fever, vomiting, and a cramping neck. Due to the high fever she shook violently, and was horribly tired constantly. They had to put her on sedatives to allow her to sleep after the high lethargy and rigors. It was horrifying to watch her go through this, and McGee had reached his breaking point. Palmer had picked him up the other afternoon when he couldn't take it anymore. Ziva didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't drink. She didn't allow herself to relax, ever. She just paced and paced, day in and day out. Finally Ducky convinced her to go home, but she asked the hospital for a cot and slept for almost an entire day, before waking and returning to pacing. Tony was numb, sitting alone in a chair, wondering why this affected him so much. What was wrong with him? Abby would be okay. There was no reason for him to be so altered by this. Ziva either. And Gibbs should still be at the top of his game. So Tony left for the office, his gut telling him to investigate something about Abby's illness. Gibbs permitted this and returned to his silent vigil. He thought of the death of his deathly scientist. He thought of all the pain, and how it was obvious every person would be heavily affected. But something bothered him. Ducky was back at work, as was Tony. It had only been three days, but that was quite a while for them to just quit work. And for Abby. Not that Abby wasn't worth it, but the ENTIRE team was there. Ziva acted like it was her lover in the room dying, Tony like it was his sister, McGee as his wife, and Ducky and Palmer as a good friend. And how did he act? Gibbs questioned himself for some time, until the nurse came out.

"Gibbs, Miss Sciuto's brother will be here shortly. In the mean time, Abby has been asking for you." Rushing inside, Gibbs felt a certain weight against him. Like everything was saying "No! Get away. She is in too much pain. It will hurt you too much! Go away!". But he was a Marine. He was army strong. He could easily handle his coworker in pain.

"Gibbs.." She was shivering with bloodied lips, resembling DiNozzo with the pneumonic plague. She was sweating profusely, and there were black circles under her eyes from fatigue. He glanced at her temperature. 104. God…

"Abs, I'm right here." He sat down and took her hand, holding it firm as she and her rigors continued to twitch.

"You know.. people seem.. to be acting.." She paused to cough until she threw up in the nearby bin. Gibbs leaned over her, cleaning her face with a towel the nurse gave him. "People are acting strange, Gibbs…" she finished.

"That's because you're sick, Abby," Abby smiled, but shook her head, causing her to wince in pain. After a couple minutes of breathing to relax from the neck pains, she began again.

"Ziva apologized… for not being.. such a good… good friend." She coughed up a little blood again. "Tony spent a day in here with me… just.." Cough. "Sitting. McGee too, but… but he's.." Cough. "Always like.." Cough. "..that.." Cough.

"Shh, shh.." Gibbs said soothingly, kissing her head. He hummed a quiet lullaby, getting up as Abby whimpered. Turning as he walked out the door, his eyes widened as she cringed in pain once more.

"…Nurse..!" She coughed out. She then suppressed a scream as the nurse and supporters came to her aid, checking her vitals and asking questions. It was her stomach, apparently it hurt horribly.

She screamed then. McGee had just walked in with Ducky, Palmer, and Tony to check on her. Ziva was already at the door, crying silently. But no one would notice. The world seemed to operate in slow motion. McGee dropped the black roses he brought. Tony his lunch and coffees. Ducky stood gaping, before he and Palmer shuffled up. Gibbs was still in the doorway, in front of Ziva. They all stood in a deathly silence as the woman's screams rang out.

She screamed again, her voice sounding horse.

Then again.

And it stopped, mid-yell.

She collapsed back.

And all faded away.

**Oh, aren't I evil? I am still in awe that I got reviews! Its amazing to hear from you guys. If u have any ideas for what I should do next, please PM me. Review too, plz! Still waiting for my THOUSANDS of reviews! Lol. I kid, I kid… O_o but really. I'm going to be starting another story, mostly NCIS stuff. I'm not sure which Abby pairing I like the most, so I thought why not write a bunch of stories with each of them, see which one I like. Isn't abby a player? So what do y'all think? Is she gunna live? I got another bomb to drop on you next time… can you live until then..? XD **

**I'm so evil. Crazy Kat is out~**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Abby!" A young man with scruffy black hair and glasses ran in to the Hospital. Gibbs rose slowly, Ziva standing behind him. She had been crying openly now, much to everyone's distress. Tony was sound asleep. McGee was working with a makeshift team with Palmer and Ducky. Tony would be returning to work today also. The Director didn't want them to be away so long. But unfortunately, they still had no forensics back up. Abby needed to get better.

"I'm her brother, Daniel," He said quickly to the pregnant nurse. She nodded, leading him into her room. They had had to sedate her as to reduce the abdominal pains, part of the second stage of the syndrome. She was lying there, sound asleep. Daniel focused on his sister he had not seen in so many years. She was different now. Longer hair, darker lipstick, but maybe that was just the disease. Her hair was down too. She was such a high school beauty, he remembered. Wore her hair up everyday, until prom night. She took it down and everyone just gasped. She was so pretty. But now, her hair was down, and she was paler than snow. She would be dead if not for the faint beeping to prove her existence.

"Abby- how could you do this?" He sat down next to her. "Getting sick? You never did as a kid. And if you did, you got over it in an hour. Then you beat me up about it. So this is karma, huh? That's what you get," He laughed a little, brushing tears out of his eyes.

Ziva and Gibbs watched from outside. Gibbs turned to Ziva, analyzing the young woman. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose and throat were sore from crying alone in the bathroom. He had heard her, one night, sneak into Abby's room and hold her hand, crying for hours. Then she stood and looked out the window, until she got coffee and sat down. He had never been more surprised. But he knew why.

"Ziva?" He said quietly, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Gibbs.." Ziva collapsed into Gibbs's arms, sobbing again. Tony stood up from the other side of the room. He looked at Abby. At Ziva. At Gibbs. He walked out. His pace picked up as he left the Hospital, running for Abby and for everyone he loved.

"I-I did what you said, Gibbs.." Ziva sobbed out. "I tried and I-I tried but s-she just kept appearing," Gibbs looked at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Gibbs, I love that woman!" She yelled. She too left. Her exit was terrifying to Ducky who entered for his daily lunch break check in. She ran out, crying and whimpering. She did not run. She sprinted for her life.

"Did I just hear what I believe I heard Jethro?" Ducky asked cautiously.

"Yup," Gibbs ran a hand over his stubble, contemplating what he had just heard.

"Going for a run." He too took off, seeing Tony sitting under a fountain, alone. Ziva was long gone.

But many things were long gone by now.

**Sorry its so short. Any ideas? FEEDBACK my children, FEEDBACK! Did you read this story? GREAT! Lemme know. I really want some support, seeing as I only got one review last time.. still short of my THOUSANDS! XD lol, I kid. I love you guys, and please leave reviews if you can. The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter is posted. I love you all, and lets pray for Abby.. her life is still on the line,**

**The Author**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Kate… Kate.. KATE!" Abby screamed into the night. Her brother ran up to her, frightened at the sight of her in tears and in pain.

"It's okay Abby, I'm here, it's Daniel," Abby whimpered and held on to his hand.

"Kate.. where is.. Kate?" She whispered to him.

Daniel stood frozen. He drew his hand away from his sister.

"Go back to sleep, Abby," She turned over, crying softly until she returned to her sleep.

Shaken up and highly distraught, Daniel left to visit his family and contact Gibbs in the morning. She needed someone she loved to be there.

Gibbs was shaken awake at a coffee store by Ziva.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" She asked quietly. He nodded, motioning for coffee.

"The Hospital contacted me this morning. About Abby." Gibbs put the coffee down and stared at her, praying for the best.

"We need to go back. Now." Before Gibbs could ask if she was okay, Ziva silenced him with a look.

"She woke up screaming for Kate in the middle of the night, Gibbs," Leaving his coffee, they both walked to the Hospital, unsure of the woman who awaited them.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked along the way.

Gibbs shrugged and sighed.

Upon reaching the Hospital, they ran to Abby, seeing her being held down by nurses as she screamed and kicked and cried.

"Abs!" Gibbs ran up, taking her hand. "Calm down!" Ziva took her other hand, and they tried to see into her tear covered green eyes. They were dark and unseeing, screaming for someone she would never have.

"Gibbs! Where is KATE?" After she calmed down, Gibbs and Ziva took Abby's hands in theirs.

"Abby, Kate died. 6 years ago. She was shot by Ari. Ziva replaced her, and killed Ari. Her brother. To save me." Gibbs nodded towards Ziva, who stood nodding, crying softly.

"K-Kate…" Abby collapsed back onto the bed. She took a breath. Then she screamed. She screamed and yelled and cried until she fell silent.

"Thank you… for k-killing that-that _bastard _Z-Ziva.." She choked out between sobs.

"You are welcome," Ziva said very quietly. Tears were streaming freely now, and Gibbs was still shocked at what Ziva had said before. He nodded to Abby and left the two.

"Have you forgotten anything else then, Abby?" Ziva said after a few minutes. She seated herself in a chair adjacent to Abby's bed.

"No. I just.. I just thought I saw Kate. And then she ran away. But.. but when I woke up, she.. she.." Before she could start crying again, Ziva pressed a finger to her lips. Rising up, Ziva replaced her finger with her lips. It was a short kiss, but was overflowing with emotion. Abby stopped, stared at Ziva, and pulled her close again. Their lips met, and it felt like a jolt of electricity rang out through the room. Ziva easily climbed on to the bed, scooting next to Abby. Never losing their lip lock, they continued to explore what they had before Gibbs broke them up.

"_Ziva… you and Abby. It's not working." Gibbs said._

"_Excuse me?" Ziva said, confused._

"_Rule #12." Gibbs walked away._

_Abby had been crying as Ziva said good bye. They both thought they would die before be separated. But somehow they lived on._

Until now, that is. And both were dying to remember everything they had forgotten. Abby's hands ran through Ziva's beautiful hair, and Ziva's cupped around Abby's pale face, drawing her closer. The kisses mixed with salty tears as the women shared the pain and love of all the years. Separating, Ziva lay down next to her, stroking her feverish forehead.

"I feel better, Ziva," She whispered. Ziva laughed. Looking outside, Ziva caught the flash of blue from Gibbs's eyes. The stare said a million things, but there was no unhappiness. Ziva smiled.

Abby began to drift off to sleep, and Ziva got off the bed to let her rest. Before she drifted off, Ziva kissed her goodnight.

"Thank you Kate.." She whispered. Ziva cringed, hating to be reminded of the pain of before. Of the pain that would come. But she only choked back her tears, and smiled once more.

"You're welcome, Abby."

**AWWW! Isn't that adorably sad? I was having a sad moment today about missing Kate. And I thought, BINGO! Please and thank you for MILLIONS of reviews. Didja read this? GREAT! Thank you so much. Wanna make my day? REVIEW! One review begging me to write more = me writing more faster. Going to start other stories too. So review, review, review! I love you all!**

**-Author Person Writer Girl. **


End file.
